


Blind surprise

by ArsenicWritings



Category: Undertale
Genre: Anal, Blinfold, F/M, ballgag, dp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 21:04:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5179583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArsenicWritings/pseuds/ArsenicWritings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader x Sans, gets really heated</p><p>Blindfolds, ball gags and more. </p><p>Female genitalia and pronouns</p><p>Commission by anon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind surprise

The air around you felt cold and musty, but you couldn't see a thing. The blindfold over your eyes wasn't moving anything soon, and with your hands cuffed there was no way you could remove it. There was something in your mouth as well, a slightly hard round object which seemed to be a ball gag. The last thing you remembered was getting drunk with your good friend Sans, talking about your attraction to him and how you hoped he would just take it as a joke. Yanking at the cuffs holding your wrists firmly, you were about to start calling out for someone when you heard a deep clearing of someone's throat. Perking up towards the sound, you still yourself in wait. Swallowing hard, you hoped to everything you hadn't been taken away in your drunken haze by some mad man locked in some weird dungeon. Footsteps grew closer to you, each intimidating step echoing loudly in the small enclosed space. 

Thud, Thud, Thud, Thud...

Once this mysterious being was beside you, they practically towered over you as you sunk deeper into the chair as if hoping to slink away. A hand gently rustled the hair on your head before the tips of cold bony hands trailed down to rest against your cheek. A thumb caressed your bottom lip, running across every crease that bend around the gag before your head was titled upwards with your neck exposed and rather vulnerable. The presence leaned down, grazing teeth over your heart beat delicately with the first pass before gradually sinking in the sharper canines that was their teeth. This caused you to gasp, letting out a throaty groan of a mixture of pain and pleasure. This solicited a vibrating chuckle against the fresh bite as a curious tongue grazed over the reddening skin with enough pressure to cause you to squirm. The knife like teeth make a slow decent down, only to pause and lock around your collarbone in an achingly slow sinking motion. The gag stopped you from must protest, but there wasn't much to give; this was erotic, and sinful even though you had some idea who your assailant was. As the teeth released from your collarbone, you felt the warm breath of the other brush against the bite causing you to shiver with a hard exhale. As the mouth continued to travel down, you felt hands trailing up your thighs only to dig their fingers into your softer flesh with a hard squeeze as their tongue brushed over one of your hardening nipples. Your back arched into the slick curling tongue, the teasing of it causing a recognized slickness between your thighs. The fingers of the other were just barely caressing the areas around your increasingly wet pussy, teasing you with the affectionate caresses instead of giving you needed friction. The tongue was soon removed from your nipple, leaving the saliva covered bud to the brisk cold of the air around it. A hand was guided to hold your hip firmly as another spread your thighs further apart as if to display you. Teeth caressing the lobe of your ear, you felt the soft pants of the other brush against it as they nibbled.

"You're mine and mine alone.." The tone was husky and rich, a sense of dominance emanating from it. It made goosebumps begin to rise on your skin, along with sweat forming along your brow in anticipation. New sensations began to form between your legs, a prodding colder object grazing over your slit in calculated figure eights from the roll of your clit to the edging along your entrance. Attempting to push your hips into it was futile as he'd pull the required friction away allocating a groan of complaint from your throat. It wasn't until your body went slack and you managed to keep your shaking body still enough that he finally eased the cylinder object inside of you with a few twists of the wrist. It wasn't him which was what you expected, but the fullness of it wasn't something to complain about. An audible 'click' filled the room as the object- which now revealed itself to be a vibrator- began to buzz to life with a low hum inside your slick folds. The shock of the first sensations caused you to crumple with your face aimed at your knees, a long muffled hum of a moan pushing past the ball gag. He lifted your body to sit up straight once again, holding you by the front of your throat softly as you trembled underneath him. His hands went back to caressing your body, tracing letters into your skin as the phalanges migrated from the top of your spine to firmly grasp your ass in kneading gropes. It wasn't until you seemed to adjust to the sensations that he turned up the vibrator another notch sending you back into a unraveling flurry of shaking and muffled whimpers underneath his touch. This repeated each time, until he began to twist the vibrator around inside of you with a few hard thrusts. With each decent in, he lifted up slightly to cause the vibrations to shake against the little hyper sensitive bundle of nerves that brought you to the edge each time.

You lost track of how many times you've orgasmed around the vibrator, becoming more sensitive each time until you were drooling around the gag with your eyes nearly rolled into the back of your skull. Suddenly you were lifted up, only to be sat back down on the lap of your assailant with a hard member brushing against your clit and one wedge between your ass cheeks. Apparently he was determined to stuff you as full as he could this time, the wait of this had been playing at his mind the whole time. You felt him rub something slick around your anus, dipping a finger in to thrust about only to add another to prepare you. The fingers scissored apart to spread you, drilling deeper into you until you began to see stars once again behind the blindfold. One the fingers were removed you felt a wet tip pressing against your backdoor, prodding at it carefully to edge it in by a small fraction at a time until you felt the tip pop in with a lewd sound. It wasn't until you were halfway seated on the cock behind you that you felt him prodding at your already filled and defiled pussy with another cock. Thankfully he slid the vibrator out, only to replace it with his cock in one quick thrust as you were more than slick with juices which coated your thighs and now his pelvis. As you were resting against his lap, adjusting to the cock deep within both holes, you felt him fitting something that seemed like a small oval over your clitoris with wobbly fingers. Once it was firmly secured, you heard that all too familiar 'click' which made the oval spring to life and buzz wildly against your clit. You clenched around him firmly, thighs shaking beneath you as you tried to steady yourself upright with the mind numbing feeling of the vibrations.

"Start riding me." He demanded, giving your ass a firm open palm smack causing you to jump from the stinging pain. As commanded, you began to rise and lower your hips to a rather unsteady pace of riding the dual cocks. It took you some time to build up a rhythm, but once you did you were slapping your hips harshly down into his pelvis, the stimulation making you feel at pure blissful pleasure like nothing you've felt before. You were obviously doing good as you heard the husky panting of him beneath you, fingers digging into your ass as he flicked the vibrating oval to a higher setting. You ground down against both cocks as both holes spasmed, clenching and unclenching around him until you had held still too long for his liking, deserving of a sharp swat to the ass. That's when with each descent downwards you made, he'd give your ass a harder smack while dragging you back up his length. 

"Gonna fill you with my dirty load baby girl.." He moaned loudly as he dropped the controlling box to the floor just so he could grasp both of your hips firmly. He began to buck into you wildly like an animal as both his cocks twitched and throbbed deep inside you. With three more pumps inside, he released his load deep inside of you with a sharp and husky groan as he rested his face against your chest. He slowly grind into you as the final shots of cum filled you, only to keep you sealed full of his cum. Reaching down, he removed the still vibrating oval as he finally slid out of your abused holes. Taking time to delicately remove the blindfold and now saliva covered ball gag, he gently nestled his cheek against yours.

"D-did I do good?.. I was worried I went overboard.." He murmured in sweet concern, giving a few gentle rubs to your back as you could only murmur in large approval. Next time, you'd have to for sure return the favor to him...


End file.
